Mariana
Mariana is the real life pairing of [[:Category:Matt Bennett|'Matt Bennett']] and [[:Category:Ariana Grande|'Ariana Grande']] (Ma/tt and A/'riana'). They, like most of the Victorious cast, are very close in real life and hang out often on and off set. Mariana has nothing to do with Cabbie although some fans might think so. Moments *In the 7 Secrets with Victoria Justice video, Matt has his hand on Ariana's back looking at something on her phone and then wraps both his arms around Ariana. Later, Matt is seen swinging Ariana around side to side, while she's still in his arms and she is laughing. *In the fun facts Dan posted for the episode Stage Fighting Dan jokingly said that Matt was very happy all week because he got to kiss Daniella Monet and Ariana multiple times. *In Matt and Ariana's Pet Peeves Matt wanted to list Ariana's pet peeves and she let him, despite she already having a "good list." *In this video teen.com Ariana said that Matt is the funniest person she has ever met in her life and that Matt came over last night and fooled around with her on her looping machine. *They are usually seen hanging out together behind the scenes of Vic'tori'ous. *In one of Dan's videos (made while shooting Tori Gets Stuck) Ariana is poking Matt and hitting him with a blue worm toy while he has a blanket pulled over his head, giggling as she does so. She runs her finger over his mouth and he bites it through the blanket and refuses to let go, making her laugh. Later in the video Matt takes the blanket off of him and says that Ariana hit him in the eye with her worm toy, and she laughs and says, "I'm sorry." and goes to hug him. *In the Freak the Freak Out music video, Ariana and Matt do a silly dance together. *In the Beggin' On Your Knees music video, they are seen feeding each other with cotton candy. *In one of Ariana's Youtube videos (osnapitzari's ' a fun little video we made ') she and Matt are goofing around by singing, dancing and rapping. (Leon is included in this.) *'Matt Bennett: '(about Ariana's singing) " She sang in her beautiful voice...they never said I couldn't sing." *On TwitPic, Ariana posts a picture of her with Matt (and Avan) and says "I love these boys :)". *Ariana did a segment for Popstar on "How To Dress Like Matt Bennett" and posted it on her Twitter. *On Twitter, Ariana posted "Photo of me & my friend, Matt at the Walmart signing the other day. So much fun @MattBennett! ♥ twitpic.com/66ugrc." *Matt tweeted a video of him and Ariana doing an interview with oceanup and added "Oh my god it's Ariana Grande!" *In this video, Matt and Ariana kept looking at each other during the interview. Notice the fact that there’s so much space on the left of Ari and she’s all up on Matt :) *In this Video Matt and Ariana give back to school advice and while Matt is ranting Ariana is staring at him and puts something on his lap. *Matt tweeted "That's right, I've narrowed my options down to three EP names: Mott, Warm Fuzzies, and Little Tiger." and Ari responded "@MattBennett congrats matty! I love your music. I know everyone else will too!" *In this video, Matt and Ariana and Daniella Monet perform 'I Want You Back' with Keenan Cahill and Ariana bumps into Matt also they stand next to each other also Matt could of gotten on Daniella side during the I Want You Back part but he chose Ariana's side. *In this video, Matt and Ariana are standing very close together while playing the guitar together. *Ariana said in an interview that she is thankful for Matt and that he so funny and he teaches her how to play guitar and they hang out alot, also in that same video Matt said he was thankful for Ariana's sense of humor. *In this video the cast was racing in go-karts, and after Ariana said that Matt was the first person to bump into her and Matt shyly denied it. *In this video Matt is doing an interview with Liz Gillies and Ariana comes into the room and Matt asks her if she wants to join the interview, and she says that it's okay. Ariana is behind the camera and watches for the rest of the interview, and laughs when Matt says one of his alter egos is The Milk Man. *In another interview Ariana does with Avan the interviewer asks him what bugs him and Ariana says she thought of something that bugs Matt Bennett, so she was thinking about him. *Matt tweeted a picture that said, "Sorry, ladies, Gizmos taken..." and it's a picture of Ariana holding Gizmo while she's eating some cookies. * Matt tweeted a picture that said, "Gizmo, courtesy of @Arianagrande" and it's a picture of Matt's Gizmo toy on the room number of Ariana's dressing room. *Matt tweeted a picture that said, "Gizmo watches television". It's a picture of his Gizmo toy and a TV in the background playing the Pilot, and it's a still frame of Cat and Robbie. *Dan posted a picture of the cast on the cover of Daily Variety, and Matt and Ariana are sitting next to each other. *Someone tweeted a picture of Matt taking a picture of Ariana at the Halo Awards, and Matt retweeted it. You can view the picture where. *In this video uploaded by Matt, "ariana grande" is in the tags section even though it is irrelevant to the video. * In this video Ariana did an interview and they asked her "What was the funniest moment from working with the iCarly and Victorious cast together?" and she replied "Matt Bennett trying to sing my one line at the end like a girl over and over again." and as she said that, She waved at him. *Matt says he loves "My Ari" in this video. *Matt and Ariana are holding hands in this this video. *Ariana seemed jealous in this video when Dan tells Matt to grab Daniella. She comes and stands there and just keeps looking at them like, "What's happening?" until Dan distracts her. *Ariana tweeted,"Really fun writing session ever with @MattBennett & Michael Corcoran! we wrote some funny little songs for Victorious. ♥" *In this video Ariana and Matt are being pranked by Dan; telling them to pose for a picture but instead he films them. Their sitting close to each other, and their heads are very close. They seem to be having a lot of fun because Ariana keeps laughing, and it looks like Ariana wants to kiss Matt. They are very close to each other and at the end Matt gets closer to her face (there's even a romantic song in the background). *Matt tweeted this,"@ArianaGrande http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aA-tOsM6F4Y I'll just leave this here..." The song he tweeted Ariana was about love. **Later, Ariana tweeted,"I hope we all can find such love someday!! Xoxoxoxo." This was not directed to Matt Bennett, but many think it was intentional for Matt, and Ariana also favorited Matt's tweet to her. *In this video, you can hear Ariana scream and call "MATT, MATT, MATT!" at around 2:04. *In the video when Danwarp on youtube asks the cast what kind of fish they have never eaten, Matt and Ariana are holding hands. *Dan tweeted a video saying a fight broke out on Victorious, and it was just Matt and Ariana are play fighting. *In a video Matt is pretending to the angry with Ariana and Liz because they didn't go to the beach, and at Ariana can be heard laughing throughout. Then at the end Ariana says, "Yell harder." which makes Matt laugh and tells her no. *In this video Ariana was filming and Matt did something funny to Leon and he kind of looses his balance at the end and you hear Ariana and Matt both laughing also in the description it says"Matty surprises Leon with a little treat" which means Ariana calls Matt , Matty. *In an ocean up interview the cast was asked who would be the king and queen of karaoke and everyone said that Ariana and Matt are the king and queen. Also near the end of the video Ariana showed a video of her and Matt messing around on her looping machine, beacuse he just dropped by unannounced and she even admitted that he does this from time to time, which means its not the first time he's done that. **She also said he is the funniest person she ever met. *Liz Gillies tweeted that her Matt and Ariana created a youtube acount for fun crazy stuff its called WeAreStoopKid and the video's are mostly about angry Matt which Ariana and Liz film and you always hear Ariana cracking up in the background when Matt's pretending he's angry.. *In thisVideo Matt is being angry with Liz and during the middle of the video Ariana comes and see's Matt and says"oh my god!' in a cute way and then you can hear her laughing in the room when Matt voice gets higher. *In the brainsurge video Matt says alot of funny things in which Ariana laughs at all of them. Also Matt and Ariana are competing against Big Time Rush when Liz Gillies and Ciara leave it's Victorious(Matt and Ariana) vs Big Time Rush (Kendall and Carlos) Also in round 1 Matt and Ariana are next to each other. *In an interview Ariana did with Popstar Magazine, about the Victorious video game, at around 1:15 Ariana said that her grandpa doesn't like Matt because she and him had to kiss in Stage Fighting, and that he thinks Matt is Robbie, so he thinks that there's something there. *In this video Matt is giving a tour, and Ariana walks up to him and says, "Where you going?" She puts her left arm around his waist, and then then Matt puts his arm around her and starts to say (about Ariana), "She is a very hilarious young woman, she has a bright future, as both, as actress and as a singer, and I'm very proud of her," which makes Ariana smile. They have a little eye contact, and then Matt says' "She's also short," so she left but they were just playing around. Ariana was also looking at him the whole time he was saying that, and she was also the only person Matt talked about in such detail. *In this video Ariana is acting crazy and staring at Matt so they have eye contact also its just them two out of the whole cast hanging out. * In this article, the people who made it call Matt and Ariana a pair (IParty pair) and it says "Ariana Grande cozies up with costar Matt Bennet E.T.C." *In one of Dan's videos Matt was whispering something in Ariana ear, and she starts to laugh and wipes a tear from her eye because she's laughing so hard. *In this video Matt, Ariana, and Daniella crash the ICarly random debate and when Matt pops out Ariana says "hey Matt look its Nathan,Jennette and Noah' also it was just them 2 who crashed the debate untill Daniella showed up,also when Matt says whats up tbo Ariana looks at him for awhile smiling. *In this video Matt is acting weird but to seem funny then when he runs off screaming Ariana starts laughing and saying he's amazing. *In this video around the middle Matt says "OK, this is our song." and he starts to play the guitar and Ariana (and Victoria) start to dance and Ariana looks at Matt and smiles she also looks amazed that her and Matt have a song. *Matt Bennett tweeted "Putting my hearts up at the [https://twitter.com/ArianaGrande @'ArianaGrande'] show. I popped tears of joy" which means he was going to Ariana show to support her then after the show Ariana tweeted "relaxing with my friends and family". *Matt Bennett tweeted a video with these exact words: "super cute video with me and Ariana grande". In the video they are saying to be green and Matt is saying funny crazy things and Ariana touches his arm and pokes his chest and says 'noooo"! in a flirty cute way. *In this video Matt and Ariana do another interview with the Big Help, and they are in the background in Leon and Daniella's scene. Also Matt Bennett says to Ariana, "Your house can have a garden" which means he has been to her house. Ariana says "Let's do that, let's make a garden," and Matt agrees which means they are going to build a garden together. *In this video Matt and Ariana do another Big Help interview, and you can see them flirting. Also when Ariana is answering a question Matt looks at her like he is in love with her. Matt says "They're not my kids but..." then you hear Ariana laughing and saying "Their daddy," then he looks at her. Also at 1:05 you can see Matt holding Ariana's arms. *In this video Matt is filming Ariana . *In this VideoMatt is filming Ariana (and Liz,Leon) and he and Ariana are laughing throught the whole video while Liz and Leon crawl. *In this video Matt wants to go play outside, and Liz and Avan are saying no, and Ariana is laughing at angry Matt also towards the end Ariana starts laughing at Matt and says "Matt your mouth," and then Matt says "What my mouth." *In the video Cornwallis, Matt is having Ariana say the word 'Cornwallis' but she can't stop laughing, she tries to hold his hand, and at the end it seems like she falls into his lap or chest laughing. *On Matt youtube account he favorited an interview of him and Ariana . *In this video Matt and Ariana do another interview about the big help and they stand very close together and they stare at each other also Matt holds the mic for Ariana when she speaks. *In an interview Matt and Ariana talk about each other's music, and they say that they are both very supportive of each other. Matt says that he's very proud of Ariana, and Ariana hugs him and says, "Thank you, Matty." Matt also calls Ariana his "little angel" and "blessing in disguise," and Ariana gets a very surprised expression and jokingly says, "Thanks, Dad." She also says that Matt's music is awesome, and Matt is rubbing her shoulder. The interviewer smiles very often, as if she notices something between them, and even states how cute they are being so supportive of each other. **He said she is the nugget to his chicken man *In this video Matt and Ariana are on a plane sitting next to each other any making funny faces, and they both put their faces close to the camera and they both do these crazy things with their faces and they have eye contact when they laugh. *In this video Matt and Ariana are on the plane sitting together and Ariana is doing something with her eyebrows and Matt is next to her laughing. *Dan posted a picture on FaceBook which is of Matt and Ariana hugging each other while filming The Blonde Squad. *Ariana tweeted "lunch with my castmate <3" which means lunch with Matt and e.t.c *Ariana tweeted this Video Matt teaching her how to speak japanese and there heads are very close together .She tweeted these words "This happened 5 minutes ago.. [https://twitter.com/MattBennett @'MattBennett'] attempting to teach me Japanese! Lol. [https://twitter.com/#!/search/%23Failing #'Failing'] We are stoop kid! :] *In this Video Ariana is filming Matt and Liz , and in the back ground you hear Ariana cracking up at Matt. *Ariana tweeted, "[https://twitter.com/#!/MattBennett @'MattBennett']Ch-ch-ch-chewing love. LOL. [https://twitter.com/#!/search/%23choreography #'choreography']." *In this Video Matt , Ariana and Daniella guest star in one of the icarly video's and Matt and Ariana stand next to eachother and also Ariana seems to stare at Matt through out the video and at the end Matt begins to play guitar and they have a duet (including Daniella) then Sam and Freddie join in, also when Matt plays guitar he stands behind Ariana but they are very close together. *In this Video for the Victorious Xbox Commercial you notice that Matt and Ariana are the reason for the accident that happens in there dressing rooms ,Ariana causes spilling waterin the girls room and Matt causes his script papers to flyin the boys room which means they are both alittle clumsy at times. *In this Video the Victorious cast is doing an Interview and someone ask Matt to sing broken glass so he sings it and the whole time he and Ariana are looking at eachother and Ariana (and the cast) are hitting there laps to make a beat for Matt also she sings with him and when Matt tells the audience "you arent singing" she laughs then when Matt bows she continues to stare at him and smile. *In this Video Matt tries to pull Avans pants down but when he fails to do so he goes to Ariana (which is filming) and says in a playful way "weakling" she also gigggles then Matt says defensevly "they were tied on". * Ariana's brother, Frankie did a Stream Chat Live, and Ariana got a text and said, "Aww Matt" and showed Liz, Frankie then showed the phone to the camera and it was a picture of Matt. * Ariana tweeted "Happy Anniversery" to her Victorious castmates which includes Matt. * In this Video iCarly and the Victorious cast are at a St. Judes fundraiser and around 3:02 you can see in the background Ariana goes to were Matt is sitting (you cant see Matt because he is sitting down) and she starts telling him something then he gets up and whispers something in her ear then she laughs and they have a little cute conversation and they get very close to eachother. * Matt and Ariana were wearing matching clothes in the KCA. * Ariana and Matt does a short interview with E! about the KCA and Victorious. * Matt did an interview and the interviewer asked him "Biggest flirt?" He replies, "Me, but I mean it when I flirt" which means he was honestly flirting with Ariana when he wrapped his arms around her in the "7 Secrets with Victoria Justice" also when they were holding hands in one of Dans video's. * Ariana was taking pictures of Matt when Daniella Monet was interviewing Cody Simpson and you see them in the background having a conversation. * In an interview by Daniella Monet Matt says that he loves Ariana more than The Wonder Girls. Then she says "Thank you Matt" and smiles at him then she starts to blush and get all embarresed and smacks his hand playfully while both of them are laughing then they have like a little sign language talk until Daniella interupts them. * During the KCA's Ariana and Matt were standing next to eachother while presenting an award with the victorious cast also Ariana hands Matt the blimp then he passes it back to her. * When the Victorious cast won the award and they were on stage Matt goes to hug Ariana then after Victoria gives her little speech Ariana playfully taps Matts arms in excitement and joy then you can see Matt has his arm around her when the speech is over. * Ariana tweeted "On lunch posting new stoop kid videos with [https://twitter.com/#!/LizGillies @'LizGillies'] and [https://twitter.com/#!/MattBennett @'MattBennett'] <3 Enjoy! Xo " *In a Stoop Kids Video Ariana is trying to make Liz eat a blackberry and when she puts it on her mouth she says "This is the broccoli video" which had Liz trying to feed Matt broccoli . *In this Stoop Kids Video Ariana is filming her in Matt's car seat and Matt puts on her seat belt for her and says "safety first" meaning he doesn't want anything to happen to her and when Matt leaves, Ariana says playing around 'Thanks dad" also it looks like he is going around to the drivers seat so they are driving somewhere together. *In this Video Matt and Ariana are walking down the street then Ariana films Matt making wierd noises while walking and she starts cracking up and in the end he stops and looks a her and it looks like he was gonna tell her some thing but Ariana turned of the camera. *In Matt Bennett's youtube, he liked and commented on a video oh him and Ariana's interview. *Ariana tweeted "Baking a cake with [https://twitter.com/#!/mattbennett @'mattbennett'] [https://twitter.com/#!/jennettemccurdy @'jennettemccurdy'] [https://twitter.com/#!/uptomyknees @'uptomyknees'] [https://twitter.com/#!/LizGillies @'LizGillies'] & [https://twitter.com/#!/FrankieJGrande @'FrankieJGrande'] :D ��". *@uptomyknees tweeted " [http://twitter.com/#!/arianagrande @'arianagrande'] and [http://twitter.com/#!/mattbennett @'mattbennett'] in: the fine art of blanket dancing". *Matt tweeted "I think [https://twitter.com/#!/Uptomyknees @'Uptomyknees'] is basically the Fox from Pinocchio. In this scenario, [https://twitter.com/#!/ArianaGrande @'ArianaGrande'], [https://twitter.com/#!/LizGillies @'LizGillies'] and I are PInocchio. [https://twitter.com/#!/search/%23scaryscenario #'scaryscenario']". *Ariana tweeted a picture of matt (and leon and avan) and said "i love these boys"! *In this Video Matt is filming Ariana singing and she couldnt stop laughing ay Matt behind the camera and when she is done singing it looks like she is going up to him. *Liz tweeted "[https://twitter.com/#!/MattBennett @'MattBennett'] just threw [https://twitter.com/#!/ArianaGrande @'ArianaGrande'] in a trash can." *In this video Ariana is filming Matt and Liz, and throughout the video Ariana is cracking up in the background while Matt is freaking out. After he knocks the chair over Ariana says, "You're losing your voice" while she giggles, and when Matt rips the drawing she goes "oh" in a shocked way. *In the video make it in America she and mat dance together throughout the video and they took a funny picture together @ 2:33 *In this video, Video, at 4:38, while Ariana is doing an interview, Matt comes in to give Ariana a hug and says playing round "my celebrity crush right here" then she calls him "Romeo".. *Matt tweeted the new Stoop Kid video "Slo-Mo Grande" which is a video of Ariana jumping out of a trailer in slo-mo over and over, and his tweet said, "New StoopKid, my favorite one yet..." *In this video Around 3:15 Popstar Magazine ask a bunch of people who would they punk and and Ariana said she would punk Matt because he is always pranking her and Liz. * Ariana replied this to Matt "Love it so much.. Nice job, Matty! RT [https://twitter.com/#!/MattBennett @'MattBennett'] http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K-onEum_YWs I made a video of all the stuff I did this month, behold" also in the video there are scenes with ariana in it that Matt put together. *Ariana tweeted "..mattbennett pulled [https://twitter.com/#!/leonthomas3 @'leonthomas3']'s pants down. [https://twitter.com/#!/lizgillies @'lizgillies'] & I are dying.[https://twitter.com/#!/search/%23neverlaughedsohard #'neverlaughedsohard'] [https://twitter.com/#!/search/%23fellonthefloor #'fellonthefloor'] ". *In this Ariana video, Matt makes Ariana laugh a lot; he films her and making her do crazy things, he also scares her about 3 times and Matt makes Ariana put on his glasses, and at the end of the video Matt puts the camera super close to her face to see the tears she has from him making her laugh so much. *Ariana tweeted that she loves Matt (and the rest of the cast too). Category:Het Pairings Category:Pairings Category:Matt Bennett Category:Ariana Grande Category:Real-Life Pairings